ponyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Pony Roleplay Wiki:Characters
Document justification Purpose of this document To provide ease of use and clarity for the browsing and editing of content articles on where pertinent to specific characters of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic roleplay. Modification of this document Modification of this project specification may be performed only by any administrator of , or by Wikia staff under all circumstances dictated by the Wikia Terms of Service. This specification exists to aid all users in the browsing and editing of , and therefore must only be modified such that it provides a reasonable benefit to the clarity of . Clarification of terms This section details the use of terms within this Project specification and holds no bearing outside of this page. ; , :A single account on a social networking site such as Formspring, in the image of a fictional character created for, or interacting with, the Friendship is Magic RP. ; , , , :The primary individual in charge of a single character or account. In the case of two active individuals sharing an account, the priority of opinion as to who is the primary individual is: Administration first; Both players collaboratively second; All other users' consensus third. ; :Collectively all history, lore, physics, and character personalities portrayed in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic television show and, where the show is lacking, related media and paraphernalia licensed by Hasbro. ; :A character's or account's faithfulness to the canon, applying primarily to Equestrian characters. Name The article must be titled in the most "likely" name for the character. If the character's name is agreed upon between the show and toyline, such as Twilight Sparkle there is no problem. If not, then the priority is: # The name marked on the toy (and thus the one trademarked by Hasbro Inc. for the character); # The name given in the show, with the most recent taking priority; # The name given in third party supplements such as the tablet game and comics; # Any plausibly commonly accepted name assigned by the adult fandom. Individual character rulings * Cadance's name is spelled with two letters "a" and one letter "e", as it has been in every single last printing of it other than the episode preview on the Hub. Primary template All pages of a specific character utilize the primary template. As with any other primary template, it is to be placed first in the article before any other pertinent header template. Parameters given to this template are case-insensitive (passing is the same as passing .) This template will automatically assign categories based on the parameters given to it. See its page for information on its proper use and quirks. Canonicity Characters of the roleplay are divided into four categories of canonicity, which are passed to within the parameter and will influence automatic categories: * Canon characters (values or ) are those lifted from the show, whose personalities and history are moderately to fully detailed, to the point that their behavior can be "known" from what is shown in the show. ** Accounts that add to the existing canon without substantially altering or conflicting with said canon are still canon. If the account's addition causes a significant change to the character's placing in the setting or their basic personality then it is Improvised (see below.) * Improvised characters (values or ) are those based upon a canon show entity who is known to be a specific character, and not several characters of a similar appearance, etc., but whose indepth personality is not fully documented. ** Any account for a normally Canon character that deviates substantially from said canon, where the canonical elements are compromised or contradicted, is Improvised. ** All Nequestrian characters are, from the creative standpoint, Improvised versions of their Equestrian counterparts. * Imported characters (value ) are existing characters from a medium other than the My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic show, including older generations of My Little Pony. * Original characters (values or ) are characters created by their player for personal use and not lifted from any existing medium (other than one created by the same player.) Species and race The parameter passed to contains the species of the individual - note that "pony" is a species, while all types thereof (earth pony, pegasus, unicorn) are races passed within the parameter. The template will automatically recognize aliases for the same race and will pick the "standard" one for consistency of categorization. This applies primarily to what is currently called the princess pony, which may also be given as or . Cutie marks Cutie marks are passed within the parameter. #Only ponies and zebras have cutie marks or equivalents thereof, and therefore cutie marks do not display for any other value of ( will not display any given cutie mark.) #Ponies and zebras lacking a cutie mark such as Apple Bloom pass the value in the parameter.